2 Parts In One
by ForbiddenLover579
Summary: Completed.Uriko wants Kenji to know that he means the world to her,but since the the experiments from Lizard man, it brought back the part of Uriko she held in for 5 years. And it's up to Uriko to try and snip the piece of Uranus out of her!
1. Hurt

Listen To Your Heart

Summary:What Uriko wants Kenji to know is to stop being selfish and understand that he means everything in the world to Uriko. But Kenji will see to it as well he'll have to understand the same pain his friend has as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bloody Roar

Rated: K

_Since Melody has a rhythm,why can't my heart take it as well? Yeah me and Kenji were friend's for a while, but...He's so outta' control. All he cares about is his training nor does he pay any attention to me. It's like I'm just gone,like I never existed in this world. Or at least that's what I thought at first. 'til that day of Summer vacation..._

"Uriko hurry up or we'll be late!_" _Yelled the older sibling or the 2 sister's. As Uriko came downstairs in a 2-piece bikini._ "_How in the world are we going to be late going to the Lake?_"_,_ "_Uh,by how long you took,it could've taken longer,before the sun goes down!_"_ Alice and Uriko walked out the door and headed for the Pavement.

Not long as they gotten use to the water,and about 3 or 4 hrs,Uriko felt a tremendous amount or Craps, or something,whatever it was. It was more than just a couple of shocks.

Heading back to their Political Home. Uriko raced up to her room to check it out. The Mark of The Beast, still remained on her belly around or in the direct spot of her belly-button,was the Sign. Suddenly a little crackle of Light Sparkled,and she gently held her stomach,for she felt pain. It couldn't have been the Beast? It had to be something else. Wondering when It's going to seize, it continued,she grunted a few times. Then made her way to her bed,when the pain collapsed more and more. She might have accidentally pulled something while swimming. But that didn't explain where the Sparks of light came from. She felt a propagation,as she opened her mouth and there was a stream of blood._'What?'_ she thought. Then when it wouldn't stop, and it came out bigger and bigger,she tried to make her way downstairs so her sister could help. But for some reason she became nauseated, and she collapsed,when her mouth open, puppy spot's of blood would come out and hover everywhere. Her vision blurred and the last thing she heard was a scream...

What felt like hour's but only flew by as minutes,she awoke in a hospital. Her eyes wasn't extremely opened, but only liter's of a crack. She saw Yugo,Her sister Alice, her mother Mitsuko,and.._' Wait...where's Kenji?'_ she thought. All in a matter of number's she saw Alice Gasp! As she ran over to hug her little sister. _"_ Mom,she's awake!_"_ She squealed almost damaging Uriko's sensitive ear._ "_Uriko? Are you okay?_"._ Uriko tried to speak but all that came out was a snickering groan. _"_She can't talk! Oh my...what has happened to my daughter?!_"_

"Nothing ma'am! She's just confused._"_ Called out a Doctor. Then without notice Uriko said_ "_What..happened?_"_ Alice explained,but it was all a blur,then again without another take of notice she said outta proportion._ "_Where's Kenji?_"_ Yugo walked up and said. _"_Kenji is his own self,no matter what i do,that doesn't take away with what's gotta be done by his own words._" 'So Kenji doesn't really care that I'm in the Hospital'_.

The next day at school she saw Kenji at his locker just about to go to class,'til she came to him and yelled._ "_What kinda' Friend are you?_"_ He closed his Locker slowly._ "_You know exactly who i am,so I don't have to explain nothing about it. End of Conversation._"_ He began to walk off,when she grabbed his arm and said._ "_No! This isn't the E.O.C. I'm really upset that I was in the Hospital,and you weren't even there to satisfy my needs. Expectantly when I really needed a friend._"_ His ear's suddenly perked up. As Uriko continued._ "_All those times I've been there for you,you can't even prove yourself a real friend!_" _He turned to face her,and also sound so cold it would hurt a poor innocent soul. But Uriko was at the last lead,she didn't care._ "_And I never told you to come or even be there when those times came up. Did I?_"_

"No,but at least you would've pulled yourself as a simply nice guy and take my side even though it might be the opposite. You've pulled a part of me that I wish no one would've ever done. And if you can't fulfill that task then we go our own separate paths._"_ She strode off to class without a word left behind.

The weird thing of that conversation,was she started changing into what looked like a

mid 20 year old lady. But that wasn't the point. He was now alone,no Uriko only Yugo.

And no more thoughts came to mind,he went to class, with a upset Uriko as a departure d friend...


	2. Reason

Listen To Your Heart

Reason

During School and 4 periods, Uriko didn't eye ball or even talk to Kenji, not even at Lunch. Did she do something for him not being there? The only part of it was, he still never changed. The treasured moment's that she thought about, was gone. The lonely days when she felt bored, she'd go over to his place and they would train together, was now gone. Everything! She suddenly felt he eyes glisten with water. She quickly raised her hand and asked if she could be excused.

Once she made her way through the Bathroom door's, she heard two girls say. "I can't believe that girl, having the power to throw that guy away!" Uriko lightly but quickly ran into a bathroom stall and locked the door. As she stayed focus to listen to the rest of the conversation.

"Who?!", "That popular girl, Uriko Nonomura! Why would she push the most sexiest guy in the school? All because she was in the Hospital! Who cares?", "There's a rumor saying he was sleeping with someone!" Uriko was stunned and amazed at the same time. "If Kenji ever slept with someone, it's me.", "Well, who wouldn't! Uriko is just misunderstood, childish, too much of a klutz, the only reason why the guys like her is because she's a run along, P.H.A.T., and a nice personality!"

The other girl who talked about her the most smiled to her friend and said, "What do you mean by run along?", "She's so hyperactive, that if a boy tells her let's talk in private, she'd let him go explore everything of her.", "Eww! I don't like her. She thinks she's everything a person or any boy can get, but they can just leave it at that! She needs to get a life and do all that prissy junk somewhere else!" The two girls left still talking but laughing along with it as well.

Uriko slowly opened the stall door and walked over to the Mirror, combined together, she had a look of sadness, and angriness. As her mind freely let it escape the droughted words those girls said.

_Flashback:_

_'Why would she push the most sexiest guy in the school? All because she was in the Hospital! Who cares?'_

_'There's a rumor going around saying he was sleeping with someone else!'_

_'Well who wouldn't! Uriko is just misunderstood, childish, too much of a klutz, the only reason why the guys like her is because she's a run along, P.H.A.T., and a nice personality!'_

_'She's so hyperactive!'_

_'She thinks she's everything a person or any boy can get, but they can just leave it at that! She needs to get a life, and do all that prissy junk somewhere else!":_

_End of Flashback,_

As she starred into the mirror, the anger uprise, and she saw a mid 20 lady around 24 maybe older, with short blue-green hair, hidden danger ice blue eyes, a medium face, a band curved around her neck with a long chain hanging in the back, including a head connector that was hooked with some chains. Bare, and pale shoulders, the rest was a half cut, body curved, tight, outfit, with chains.

She quickly snapped out, by a look of scarce and she turned back to normal. Absolutely forgetting the new face she endured by seeing, she said to her self. "Kenji..." She believed the rumor going around about him. She took one last glance, as she walked out of the Girls room.

_3...2...1...!_ Ding, Ding, Ding. Went the bell. She brushed all of her work to the corner of her independent desk. And gently placed them inside of her bag. Once that was complete, she walked out of the door with the rest of the students.

Jennifer was out of Town, to visit some of her Family in Jacksonville, Fl. So instead of asking for a ride, she walked to her house. Yeah, it was far! But she really wanted to be alone. Mainly that freaky person she saw in the mirror. Who was it really? Also feeling alone was the worst.

She heard a car slow down at the side of her, and a window was electrically rolling down. She speed her walking pace, so did the car. Getting a little aggravated, and feeling that familiar shock come back, which was the same feeling she had back in the bathroom, when she saw that lady. So she guessed it was her.

When she saw Kenji her energy arose, and she began to feel her body take action and paced her walking farther so she could reach her destination. He pulled up quicker and said, "Uriko? Do you need a ride?"

"Why should I take it? Remember, I never asked you to be there for me?!", "I know! But this time I need to talk to you! And tell you exactly what I did that night you were in the Hospital."

She turned with a upsetting look. When Kenji got out of the car, after parking it to the curve. "I don't want to hear any of your nonsense! I got it pretty much that you don't care at all! You can't even pay me a little respect?! Your not any...", "Just listen!", "No, Kenji! The only reason I'm doing this to you is because I want you to Listen To Your Heart!", "If you just heard me out, you'll understand that I have. All day today, it hit me about what you felt. And you were right! I never asked you to be there for me, but you did it anyway!Now I owe you a granting promise. Uriko what I did that day, was...stupid. I should've stayed by your side when you needed a friend the most. But...I'm just not worth for the matter to do it all!.."

"You are! Your a gifting teen, you owe every ounce of yourself to be respected.", "But that's not the point! It's not just about everything I hope for you to forgive me with. Not a word. Because words don't matter feeling and emotions do. That day, I had to take down my arch nemesis. But it only turn down as a failure. Success to actually killing that freaky lizard, don't take affect. I felt your presence, and I've became to worked up on what the feeling was, that you were in trouble. I didn't pay attention to the Match. Freaky lizard was just about to attack, but I used a Smoke-Bomb to escape. I followed behind Yugo to tell him that you were in trouble. He attended, along with Alice and Mitsuko. I've also noticed, from the Lake you and Alice went to, electricity, around the water. Through the rest of the night I tried to find out what it was, but couldn't."

Uriko thought for a moment, as he continued, "I'm sorry!", "Well why were you so worked up this morning?", "...Late night?!.." She felt a burst of just wanting to forget that everything wasn't a misunderstanding. Until she heard a _Beep_! She looked down at her watch, and saw it was almost time for her to get home, before she'd get in trouble. "OK, I'll give you chance, now about that ride...", "No problem! Just come on." They both entered the car.

_When they arrived..._Uriko threw herself over to Kenji, wrapping her arms around him, in a tight friendly hug. Before she exited the door. And entered her home. He smiled, and put the car in Drive, again while taking off.

That night, Uriko awoke with fright. She gasped for air, In her dream she saw Kenji, doing something with another person. Something inappropriate. Like as though he lied about everything he said earlier. Or more of the truth, It didn't seem real but it felt like it, also hearing the sound of a female under him, was real! Mainly that mid 20 lady, showing her something. Uriko had refused to believe it, so the mid 20 lady had choked her to make her believe, the hands felt so cold and soft, as though it really happened and Uriko was there to see it all.

So she awoke with her trying to breath in air. When she saw she was in her cozy, little, room. She believed it was all a Dream. But how did the Graphics make it that they, so she couldn't decide wither or not if it was what she saw.

She tried to go back to sleep, but it came back. The knock at her door, and it busting open made her gasp for more air. She was still being chocked, since she was awake, it should've went away, but came back. "Uriko! Snap out of it!..Uriko!!!..Uriko!!!" Someone shouted. Which awoke the house. Everyone came in Uriko's room, Mitsuko, Yugo and Alice. Trying to wake her up! When the pain of that lady flew away, she taken in a big gape of breath.

She felt like she fainted. But no, someone gently brushed their hand up and down her arm, when she panicked from the touch, that person rocked her back and forth. Gently, breathing quickly, she looked up to see who came to her first, and rocked her with a soft touch. "Kenji!" She breathed. She felt him, while throwing herself in his arms, for protection. He did it right back. As the pain on her neck roared. Everyone began to comfort her, but she seemed not to understand was it true?!


	3. Figures

Figures

She awoke with a soft feeling cuddled against her chest, and her arms wrapped around another person. Uriko opened her eye's slowly, just because the steam and heat that played around in her neck made it hard for her to move her head or even swallow. Once her blurry vision came reviled she spot that she had her arms around Kenji neck. And he had her in a comfortable position where their bodies touched.

Uriko loved the feeling of when he cared for her, but sometimes it's like he just don't give worth a crap, which makes him a pain. Her eyes burned her throat ached for some sort of examination, or something like that. She uncurled her arms from around him, and slowly slid out from the covers. She tried to keep her head straight, but the pain made her jolt a bit. So that caused it to hurt even more.

Across from her bed she entered the bathroom. She gasped at what she saw. Marks across her neck! How could it have happened? She pulled herself into view closely, what she saw was a look alike of figure of a hand. Whatever it was it took a hold of her pretty tight, it showed 4 different types of color, red, purple, pink and a little bit of blue. The palm was in the front while the fingers were around the back, her vision was a bit shaky, it jumped in ever direction, as though she became dizzy from something, the hand touch she placed on her neck, burned like as though someone dropped a hot iron on her. Her cheeks burned everything was a disaster. She couldn't go to school like this, or maybe people would worry.

Thank god Jennifer came back, but what if she saw what Uriko saw. With a sound coming from her bed, she looked back to see Kenji awake. He called her name, "Uriko? What are you doing?" She quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her neck. She walked out saying. "Hi! Did you have a nice night?" He scratched his head. "Uh, yeah of course. But why do you have a towel around your neck?" She paused. "Oh yeah that, well my neck is a little itchy so I wet the towel just to give it time to cool down.", "Are you feeling alright?" He was getting close at though he were about to check to see if she was ok. She pushed his hand away. "No, I told you I'm great. Now go get ready, I think I'm going to stay home, I had a rough night last night, but I just need a break." He backed away a bit confused. "Yeah, sure. Well I'll see you tomorrow." He walked out. Closing the door from behind.

Uriko fell back onto the bed, and realizing that her neck was still in pain. She flinched, but the dizzy part hurt her eyes the most. Once she heard Kenji close the door and yelled out, "Bye guys, bye Uriko!" As he walked out the door. Her laid in the bed, hurting a lot. _'What happened last night? To where I feel this way?'_

All of a sudden, she heard footsteps come up the stair's. She threw her head up, when a full cast of shock, pressed into her neck, she squealed. Her mother opened the door, and Uriko tried to keep her cool, but Mitsuko could see that her daughter had problems. "What's wrong with you?", "Nothing Mommy! Did Kenji leave already?" She kinda wanted him to be there with her, that time. "Yeah, he went to his house real quick. He'll be back in a bit.", "Well, I'm not feeling to good, can he stay along with me? Just to make sure nothing happens?", "If your safe with it. Anyway I gotta go to work. I'll see you later." She closed the door behind her. While Uriko called Kenji.

Minutes later he arrived, and when he spotted her neck, it's like he went into shock. "Uriko what did you do to yourself?", "That's what I wanted you to see. I need to go to the doctor, and see what's wrong with me." No comment, he carried her to his car, bridal style, and they rode to the Hospital together.

The Doctor, Dr. Simon is a doctor who has experiments with man-human-beast. People who change, because he was a metamorphosis beast too. "Oh my!" He pronounced, which made the 2 jump, "WHAT!!!" They yelled. "You 2 make a cute couple!" Uriko and Kenji gave him a wicked eye. "OK, OK, I'm sorry little miss lady, but it seems as though you have 2 halves. A mid 20 year old woman, and yourself.", "Then where did that mark come from?" Kenji asked. "It seems as though, your other side is trying to tell you something, it's just that you wont accept the fact, It's like a long lost spirit that is telling you something. Your other side wants to be released.

"How? I know who this person is now. When I was 9, they placed me as a older woman, and a beast form, so I had 2 parts to control. But I've held in the chemicals inside for 5 years, and when I tried to deform into it, I stopped when It was nearly complete. But it seems as though I got used to my new form, I decided not to go back, now she just want to do what she wants."

"Yeah, I guess, from last night she tried to control you as well. Maybe that's how you got that?", "Yes. Your other person, was suppose to cause you to have a bad frequency, which makes you have bad dreams, and she tried to force you to believe it, so she could've been released." Uriko thought. "How do I stop it?", " When you think you've had enough. I want you to have a conversation with her, tell her about it, then wait for awhile, release her from your body, when you get enough strength, show her the true meaning of life, and how it's welcomed by a Human-Beast way of living."

By the time Uriko and Kenji got to Uriko's place, she placed on her treatment, she fell, asleep. Suddenly, Uriko's other side, chatted to Kenji, he didn't want anything to do with her. She became really ticked off. And took her half body mixed it with the Chimera, and she got out of Uriko. But only to keep Uriko around, she created a big Diverse of a Chimera., while Uriko layed at the pit of the demon's stomach. Uranus created a diverse of static, and pressured it into Kenji, all that was shown there was a lighting past, he was surrounded by static that stood at the side of him. While his whole entire eye's shone blue...

Uriko awoke with a fright. Panicking. She looked to her side, and saw that Kenji left her again. She became very angry, while Uranus brought a sudden shock of shock to Uriko, which made her fall to her knees. He fought to hold Uranus in her place. But she didn't take no as a answer. Uriko held on, no matter how much electricity there was, she wasn't going to let Uranus take control. Uriko felt her energy drain. Feeling so aggravated at Kenji, leaving her in the time of need, again, and having to fight over Uranus, was to much to handle. "STOP, IT ALL!!!!" Uriko yelled. As a big burst of light channeled throughout the whole living room, as she noticed. She wasn't Uriko anymore. She accidentally became under pressure, and changed into Uranus. She jumped out of the house and chased down Kenji. _'You wanna ignore my love to you, Kenji? Well I'll show you the 2 parts that are mad!'_ Uranus moved through places until she found her destination.


	4. Said

Said

As the worst problem ever created, Uranus in her Chimera form had sat on a ledge. With the body of the Uriko who couldn't help at all in anyway, inside of her, ready to be controlled, the Blue-Green haired, Chimera, waited for a certain thinking way for her to get to Kenji without being suspected as the known felon who has the 2 halves of Uriko Nonomura. With electricity, coming out in her finger tips, under the nails, and heated steam bursting out of the nose, of the called the beast, Chimera.

She awaited, inpatient, and very hard well upset, all she had was 59 minutes left to take over this body. And she had to find that teen before time ran out. Still sitting upon the edge of the ledge, she saw a garbage truck pull up, she thought how disgusted that job was and ignored it. Til she saw the simple man.

Her beast form and herself sat up a bit surprised, also going back into Human-Form, she allowed her short hair to flop to the front, and her bangs flying into the air before it taken it's rightful place back to the forehead. "_What is this?_"She said in the different tongue of her former language, Japanese. Not exactly used to talking in English."_One of those Garbage men, taking up trash, and throwing them away. I got me an Idea._"She told aloud.

She transformed herself to Uriko but only with the eye's of a icy blue sky. Since Uriko was use to the term language of English, she spoke in that Ebonics way to talk. Something Uranus never spoken in! She jumped down, and landed with a nice touch to the cool dark putrid rode, while walking to him.

Once he spotted those attracted eye's, he became alerted, and flashily stopped his job, including trying to flirt in the Southern accent way of speaking. "We' hey their little Miss Lady? How ye doing in dis part of night? Need a ride? Or ye looking for someone? Or any outta my term?"

She placed on a sexy little smile, letting her icy, winter, cold, blue eye's to star a way of beauty. When she swiftly let her part cat like reflexes, swoop in a grab his neck, he saw a moment of his own death. The eye's mainly, Ice was the 3rd world domination, it could smash the life of another, it could pierce the life of other's, it could really do grade A damage.

With a bite to her tongue, she softly placed on a light/deep voice of a women, saying. "Where is the logical teen, Kenji Ohgami..." She traced a finger around his heart, like as though he didn't answer, she would punch his chest, and her fist would be seen going through the lower part of the collar bone and plowing his heart right out of any surface, the only thing that would be seen is a hole circled right in that spot.

"...Your a Garbage man, you should know the entire race, or gender's of any Japanese person alive. If not to be answered, I shall, kill you this instant? Or, let you answer, then kill you sooner? Or Do any as I please? Which do you prefer?", "Please, don't spare mi! He is located by the Kyshau Parliament, just go down to Azure Mount River, pass the Inedible Bank, go further, and hung a right, then as ye go pass the Astute Valley, ye go left and ye shall be in open doors of Old Sinotu Carthaginian Hospital. Travel straight, until you lay ye eyes on the huge building of a Company called Z.L.F. Run by Tylon."

She smirked viciously. And threw him into his truck,which indeed caused a big dent that swallowed back to fall over. Once his ass hit the ground, she told to him before taking off, "Don't think for a second that I won't be back to attack you later, when I get back, you best be ready." As Uranus/Uriko vanished into thin air, without a second word, he jogged his 300 pound self to the Police Officer, and told them about it. While they headed her way.

Kenji gave a meaning smile, at the face of Lizard Guy. The only thing that was seen around the feet and the ground of Kenji was the 125 bodies of Lizard man's bodyguards. The one he used to be. Before Yugo and Uriko helped him escaped from. "Come on, old man? You can't do any better than that?" The look of the old Ninja Assassin, returned, as a minor shock to Lizard Guy.

"Hehe..!" Lizard Man said to him. "Do you think you can just get to me because you've taken out a few of my hence men. Well your brain has dysfunction since the couple of days ago. Let's see if your strong enough to take out, THE WHOLE BULIDING!!!MUHAAAAAAAAAAA!"

He yelled a bit to loud. Once Kenji was surrounded, the last little picture he saw was streams, and bolts of Lighting flaking 10 Guards in a matter of seconds.

When his Amber eye's seen the light of a figure. He spotted no other then... "Uriko!!!" He told to her in a fast tone. She lept off the cracked ceiling, and landed beside him. "Happy to see me!" She said in the voice of the Garbage man since she was still controlled by Uranus, still... Then it hit him. That couldn't have been Uriko? "Since when did Uriko have Ice-Blue eyes, and when did Uriko ever have a voice like that? Who are you and where's my best-friend?"Kenji yelled pointing a finger at the fake identification of a look alike Uriko.

"Where!" He said a bit more threating. She smiled hesitantly. And in a matter of seconds, the Blinding-Light returned. And this person turned into Uranus again. Causing a perimeter, that wrapped around her body, to create a Whirl-Wind, so she could be seen as Uranus."H_ow do I look? I suppose you remember me from the Dream!You tried to reject me to stop Lizard Man from pushing me to my limits and taking apart from Uriko? Right?_".

"You speak in Japanese. But you know very little English. Maybe I should take you away, so my Friend should join the World without you In our presence!" He came into his Fighting-Position. Uranus laughed aloud. "_So what they say is true? You do love Uriko!_" He shook his head a rapidly. She thrust her hands together for a mere touch, combing them into a circle, causing a wave of electricity into a sliver ball.

His eyes grew wide and he became very scarce, as he jumped back to let his feet and hold them to stay stuck to the wall. While his hands drew themselves across in a East and West mini map cross. His feet glued to the wall with a pole at the far right. Once the Crystalline ball was In full cast of beginning complete, she let the ball release and it aimed towards him, he jumped off to fly off in a new corner.

Instead of hearing the Crystalline ball,hit the wall behind him, it followed. "NO!!!!" He yelled aloud, he jumped over to the other wall, and jumped back, he went to a far place, and created a Diverse-Illusion. He made it stand in one position as though he were lost, while th ball attacked the Illusion, and Kenji got away to get back to Uranus, so she wont get to the 2 halves apart potion.

Uranus grabbed the potion and shook it. "_Finally, I'll be able to be released, and depart from this girl now. No questions about this. This shall end now, and if the potion doesn't conform just right then Uriko shall die, while I live the rest of the way._" She pulled off the cap and started to exert the Parting drink.

When Kenji arrived he noticed that she was just about to drink it. He yelled out Uriko's name so she could stop the problem, before Uranus got it anyway...

The cops stood outside the door of Z.L.F. And the Garbage man was ready to get rid of that girl with the Long Auburn hair, and Icy blue eyes... "Ready?" Called the Garbage man. "When you are!"called out Rinsao Stouaski, also as one of the Police Officers. As they walked up the stairs, to enter the door's of the Z.L.F. buliding, they were so close to arrest that unknown female,that William Burtin said was the one who creeped the Guy out...


	5. Last Chapter

Tensions

Uranus began to drink the arum kind of liquid down. It tasted funny in a sick kind of way. She gasped the oxygen, and began to yell. Her grunts sounded painful. Static and shock began to collide around her physic. Blue fire, steamed from her eyes, while they shot blood red, as though she was holding her breath for a long period of time. Her lovely blue tress, made it hard to see exactly what she was mumbling. She stood tall, as her usual height, and floating as usual, her arms were at her side wide apart, her hair was no longer hanging down, it shot up as she had been electricalness! "Ha! Can't life be any better! Check me out, Kenji Ohgami! You'll never devain the parts of life. Especially when it all comes down to this!" Electricity smacked across every glassy object in the building. Trying to grab anything that would finish this process. Once it did, Uranus used all of the strength, she had, the kind she could manage to attain correctly.

Along with that phase in based, a slivery hand with the blackest symbols onto it, had parsed up top the rib cage, into her layers of body parts, before it stopped and pulled out the object it was waiting to pull out. It came out slowly, like a slither. Uranus, felt that her body was yet to be once again, alone, without that young woman there to come in between. Uriko was pulled out of Uranus, like a hopeless toy. Their DNA, was still matched up to the same, only piece by piece. Since their bodies were no longer combined into each other, still meant that they were hooked together as one! Like if a woman was pregnant, and gave birth to twins, still, means they have little, DNA together, but, that only states since Uranus and Uriko, were placed together, in the exact body, had each negativity, and no matches of looking like, didn't mean, they would never be the same, still, meant, no matter if Uranus had lose all contact of memory, or anything, not to recall back to Uriko, it still means, she'll have enough connection between the two so she'll be able to make contact with Miss. Nonomura. From being 2 people or 2 parts in One.

Uriko was flung across the citadel, and Kenji came in for a leap, jumping high enough, to catch the beloved friend. Just the luck, he did. He came back to the ground, and checked to see if anything was wrong. Her breathing and her heart beat was slowing down, more than the way it was stated to be. "Uriko hold on, I regain you back to human form. Just you wait." _'Uriko's a strong teen, she can do it. Just do what the Doc told! But, what was it really?'_

_'When you think you've had enough, I want you to have a conversation with her, tell her about it, then wait for awhile_ _release her from your body, when you get enough strength, show her the true meaning of life, and how's it's welcomed by a Human-Beast way of living.'_

_'That's it!' _"Uriko, wake up! You have to do exactly what Doctor. Simon said." It seemed that Uriko was a lot weaker than Kenji thought. "There's no use Kenji!" Began a unprecedented Uranus. "She's not going to hear you, there's only one thing, and you have to figure it out... after you two are gone off the face of the Earth, forever!" She prepared for a immoderate attack of atomic heat wave of static. It all beamed out of the tip of her index finger. The exotic shock, hit the exact location that the 2 companions were in location. Kenji used one of his Ninja technique, before that attack even started, he used (nezumi)rat,(Hebi) serpent and (Tora) Tiger. _'Highjin technique, slow motion insert affect!' _He told in his mind, the technique was used the same way it was said, moves your target in slow motion, while you get a chance to perform, or get away from a location. He laced up a few hand signs, (Ryu) Dragon, (Usagi) Hare, (O-ushi) Ox, and (nezumi) rat, " Ryu, Usagi, O-ushi, and Nezumi! Flamed Chakra Shield!" He yelled it aloud, so he could by off time, and awake Nonomura. He also hated to do this as well. _'There's no other way for her to awake, so I have no choice. ' _He used the following hand signs, Nezumi, O-ushi, Tora, Usagi, Ryu, Hebi, Uma(Horse), O-hitsuji(Ram), Saru (Monkey), Tori (Bird), Inu (Dog), Ousu-buta(Boar), and ending it with Nezumi. "Release!" He called, with a gravitational force field hovered around her slender body, which would wake her from a sleeping, or a unconscious position.

She blinked her eyes a few time to review her view. She sat up slowly not knowing what happened. "Kenji what's going on?" He hated to show a emotion he was about to do, but, heck! This is life, it wouldn't hurt to try it at all! He quickly threw his arms around her, and pulled her into a tight embrace. The embrace was generate, but, that wasn't like him. As soon as she returned the killer move, Kenji departed quickly, as a shock of electricity covered over his Chakra Shield, he quickly devoted, and performed more of the same hand signs, Ryu, Ousu-buta, Hebi, Tora, O-ushi, and Usagi. "Fukuiga, Fire Cleave Justu!" A sword figure, slinger over to her location, She caused a shock wave of electricity, to cover herself for protection, she seen the fire evaporate, and drew the static away, "ha! You think you'll be able to save you and your precious girlfriend, with that slivery?" He smiled not to big, but, a slick one. "Think again Uranus. She looked to see from the blasted fire, that had gone, was 6 Shurikens,and 7 Kunai's. "Uh, you cobalt teen! Your going to pay for that!" She flew up high,just to try to throw him a kick to the face, he blocked it off, by placing his arm in front of his face, She flew back into her spot she had before, Uranus, noticed a white line, while looking behind her, "Clear wires!" That was hooked onto the weapons, Kenji pulled them back And the weapons came flying to her place, she flipped backwards, as Kenji flung, them back, She landed, but, seen it coming fast, a Capoeira side jump, like a cart wheel, she landed to the side, and grabbed one of the Kunai's, pulled it off of the wired string, and cut the rest of the lines. _'Just what I expected!'_ He did Ryu, Hebi and Tora. "Phoenix Blast, Dragon Flamed Justu!" A Mansion sized of fire came charging to Uranus, and no matter how high she would jump, she couldn't get away from that. She made a sign, with her static like power, and used her Chimera fur to cover the base of her skin, the Heat, or the Fire wouldn't touch her at all.

She walked slowly, and when she reached her peak, she jumped to his face, and threw a punch, that smashed into his right cheek, which stopped the Fire attack, flying back, he touched the ground with his hand, in a back flip, and got to his feet, 'huffing' and 'puffing' by the lose of energy, he dropped down to his knee, totally beat from the loss of his Chakra, Uranus smiled, and that's when Uranus pulled out her hand, and a huge ball, of static was steaming up about to come into Kenji. When the emerge was finished Uranus let it go, and came to Kenji, Uriko jumped into the way. White light passed through Uriko's vision, and all she felt was being pulled away from the attack. Uriko's eye's were closed, but, all she heard was the sound of the doors swinging open... Uranus, fighting back... and Mitsuko with Alice's voice.

When Uriko finally got to open her eyes, She seen herself in her own room. "Mother!", "Yes sweet heart?", "What happened to the ZLF? Uranus? Kenji?... Uh, what happened to Kenji?!" As soon as me and Alice arrived, Kenji wasn't there, Uranus was taken by the ZLF, from what I saw, you had reversed her attack, with some of the static power in you, and returned back to her. The hit was successful, once Busuzima noticed his creation about to go away with the Police who busted through the doors, he took Uranus, she fought back to get away. But they were gone.", "Then were did the jerk come from?", "Me and Alice pulled you back since Uranus was about to attack, that's when Busuzima and your older self disappeared. I guess Uranus got mad since some parts of her was still inside of you." _'But what happened to Kenji?'_

_'Year's went by since that day. I haven't seen Uranus, nor have I seen Kenji? I still wanted to thank him, even though he wasn't there to do things, but, he supported himself all the way that day. I go to see the ZLF building,after school, to jog my memory, sort of to see if Kenji would return! But, that never happened. Alice and Yugo have been doing some investigation, on where Busuzima is at. Now that I'm 18, it's been too long to turn back, I barely remember Kenji, every time Yugo mention his name, I have no clue who he look like, sound like, or even who he is? But between you and I, when I went over to the ZLF Building, I did see_ _a dark shadow with Amber eyes, a blue gi, and a white scarf around that person's neck. He starred at me like as if he was saying 'Of you come in here, your done.' So I turned the other way, and came home, the next day, he still didn't return. Who was it that I seen? I get very little news on how the experiment of Uranus is going, but, all I seem to hear is, I found no discoveries on her just yet. But, if I do get a chance to meet that guy from my 13 year old memory, the one who fought off Uranus, I will finally get a chance to ask him about my dreams. Anyway, that'll all come again soon. Cause, this stories not yet over, this... is only the beginning!...'_

Busuzima smiled, "Yes, the task is almost done! Just wait my dear!" Busuzima looked at the Blue haired creation. Then in the glass reflection, a Kunai came to the keyboard, it damaged the systems controls. "What the hell?!" Busuzima looked up to see a old Ninja Assassin, standing. "Long time no see, eh? I have returned, and I ready to finish what I started!" The Ninja jumped down, and began to attack Busuzima, and his bodyguards around him...


End file.
